


Side Effects

by Aniel_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniel_x/pseuds/Aniel_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nell’ultima settimana, Dean Winchester aveva imparato due lezioni fondamentali.<br/>La prima è che non importa la città, non importa l’ora, non importa il motel, se un mutaforma figlio di puttana decide di romperti le scatole nel “tuo” letto è abbastanza certo che lo farà.<br/>La soluzione al primo problema era semplice: due coltelli a serramanico, di cui uno nascosto sotto il cuscino e l’altro nascosto dentro la federa del cuscino. Perché non si sa mai.<br/>La seconda è che non importa quanto la tua vita possa essere strana, sanguinaria e tendenzialmente comica: i sogni raggiungeranno sempre un livello superiore di follia.<br/>E per il secondo problema non c’era rimedio e se Dean Winchester avesse potuto accoltellare a morte un sogno lo avrebbe fatto. Con ben due coltelli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
_**Prima parte** _

 

  
Nell’ultima settimana, Dean Winchester aveva imparato due lezioni fondamentali.  
La prima è che non importa la città, non importa l’ora, non importa il motel, se un mutaforma figlio di puttana decide di romperti le scatole nel “tuo” letto è abbastanza certo che lo farà.  
La soluzione al primo problema era semplice: due coltelli a serramanico, di cui uno nascosto sotto il cuscino e l’altro nascosto _dentro_ la federa del cuscino. _Perché non si sa mai._  
La seconda è che non importa quanto la tua vita possa essere strana, sanguinaria e tendenzialmente comica: i sogni raggiungeranno sempre un livello superiore di follia.  
E per il secondo problema non c’era rimedio e se Dean Winchester avesse potuto accoltellare a morte un sogno lo avrebbe fatto. Con ben due coltelli.  
 

*°*°*

  
Dean si concedette qualche minuto di troppo sotto il getto d’acqua della doccia, approfittando della momentanea assenza di Sam.  
Se, alle volte, la caccia lo sfiniva, le discussioni rischiavano sul serio di portarlo a un passo così dalla pazzia.  
Non voleva chiedere l’aiuto di Gabriel, e allora? Aiutarli ad indagare su una serie di omicidi sospetti era l’ultima delle intenzioni di quel cazzone alato e quindi non era poi così assurdo rifiutare una mano da chi non gli importava e non gli era mai importato niente di loro. Se poi, per un fortuito caso, Gabriel aveva deciso di salvare loro il culo quando le cose si erano messe male, be’… questo non cambiava le cose.  
Dean non si fidava.  
Per di più, aveva già un cazzone alato su cui contare anche se Castiel – con la sua utopica ricerca di Dio – non si faceva sentire né vedere da settimane.  
 _Settimane._  
Dean grugnì e afferrò un asciugamano, legandosela alla vita. Lo sbalzo di temperatura lo fece rabbrividire mentre osservava la propria immagine, un po’ livida e ammaccata, riflessa nello specchio.  
 _“Perché non dici cosa realmente ti infastidisce, Dean-o?”_ rimbombò nella sua testa la voce di Gabriel. _“Perché non ammetti che il problema non riguarda_ cosa _viene in tuo aiuto, ma_ chi _lo fa?”_  
«Fottuto idiota.» ringhiò, pensando che bastasse sfregarsi forte la testa con un altro asciugamano per scacciare quella vocina insopportabile dalla sua mente.  
Era una questione di abitudine, okay? E di fiducia, anche.  
Castiel si era guadagnato il suo posto nell’Impala, il suo hamburger al fast food e il suo posto all’interno delle loro vite. Castiel si era ribellato al Paradiso, stava combattendo per quello che riteneva giusto, era morto per loro.  
Gabriel, invece, cosa aveva fatto se non divertirsi ad ucciderlo centinaia di volte durante un martedì troppo lungo? Cosa aveva fatto se non provare a costringerli di dire di _sì_ a Michael e Lucifer?  
 _Un fottutissimo niente_.  
Castiel lo meritava quel posto nelle loro vite, nella _sua_ vita, nonostante tutto, nonostante gli errori. Nonostante non si facesse vedere da settimane.  
Tre lunghe settimane.  
Dean non ricordò esattamente quando si fosse disteso nel letto, ma si addormentò senza pensarci.  
 

*°*°*

  
L’atmosfera intima pregna di fumo e di odore di alcol fece increspare le labbra di Dean, che si accomodò meglio sulla poltrona in pelle, poggiando le mani sui braccioli e grattando la superficie con le unghie.  
Nonostante sapesse bene di non essere solo, che uno strip club non è un luogo per pochi curiosi, non si curò del silenzio generale spezzato, di tanto in tanto, dalla voce sommessa di un uomo che annunciava il nome di una delle spogliarelliste che però non arrivava.  
E poi le luci si abbassarono, così in fretta che Dean ci mise qualche secondo per abituarsi all’oscurità. Strizzò gli occhi e si umettò le labbra, in attesa.  
Le prime note di _Ramble On_ invasero l’aria e un brivido piacevole scese lungo la sua schiena mentre un paio di pantaloni di pelle balzavano ai suoi occhi, fasciando gambe sottili e un sedere perfetto. Il cacciatore sorrise, sporgendosi in avanti per vedere meglio e qualsiasi reazione – sorpresa, incredulità – venne sostituita dal vuoto cosmico quando il viso del ballerin _o_ si illuminò per un istante sotto i riflettori.  
Dean deglutì, cercando di articolare un pensiero coerente, qualcosa come “ _dove sono finite Abbie, l’angelo, e Tina, il demonio?_ ” ma soprattutto “ _perché Castiel si sta strusciando come una puttana su quel palo da lap dance?_ ”  
Castiel mosse i fianchi, attirando nuovamente l’attenzione dell’amico che lo osservò muoversi con lentezza, come se avesse tutto il tempo del mondo e quel mondo fosse perfettamente in regola, gli occhi chiusi, il viso concentrato. Poi Castiel sorrise e gli si fece vicino, molto vicino, poggiando le mani sulle sue braccia.  
Dean lo fissò, come se non riuscisse proprio a farne a meno, e quel viso era lo stesso della prima volta che si erano incontrati. Austero, fiero e bellissimo.  
Castiel sospirò e si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, attento però a non sfiorarlo troppo. «Abbie e Tina sono in malattia e abbiamo pensato di procurarti comunque un angelo, sai… per rendere l’esperienza meno traumatica.» spiegò, basso e roco, spedendo scariche poco fraintendibili nel bassoventre del cacciatore.  
«Meno traumatica? È questo quello hai da dire?» domandò, con la voce acuta di incredulità.  
L’angelo rise, buttando la testa indietro, e Dean dovette conficcare le unghie nella pelle della poltrona per resistere al desiderio di addentare quel collo sottile e delizioso.  
Da quando non sapeva più come comportarsi? Da quando un uomo gli faceva un tale effetto?  
«Puoi sempre mandarmi via se non sono di tuo gradimento.» gli suggerì Castiel, inclinando il capo.  
«No.» ribatté Dean, trattenendolo per il polso. Non sembrava intenzionato a muoversi ma volle trattenerlo per sicurezza. «Dove sei stato nelle ultime settimane?» aggiunse.  
Castiel si calò su di lui, facendo sfiorare per pochi secondi le proprie labbra con le sue. «Ha importanza?» sussurrò.  
E no, non aveva importanza.  
Poi la luce esplose e Dean fu costretto a serrare le palpebre. Castiel sbuffò, contrariato. «La festa è finita.»  
«Come?»  
«Gli sbirri. Sono arrivati gli sbirri.» annunciò tristemente, tirandosi nuovamente su. «Alla prossima, dolcezza.»  
E Dean voleva chiedergli dove diavolo stesse andando, voleva dirgli di fermarsi ma quando aprì gli occhi vide solo la finestra spalancata del motel e il sole abbastanza alto nel cielo.  
Sam, dall’altro letto e vestito già da un pezzo, ridacchiò. «Scusa per il trauma… non ti svegliavi.»  
Dean grugnì, mentre l’immagine nitida di Castiel gli sfuggiva lentamente dalla testa, diventando sfocata e lontana. «Sbirro.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Niente.»  
 

*°*°*

Sam sfogliò il giornale mentre i suoi occhi guizzavano a destra e a sinistra, alla ricerca di un caso interessante. Stava dicendo qualcosa ma Dean non se ne curò, troppo occupato a concentrarsi sulla propria colazione e sulle curve della cameriera, tutto pur di non pensare al sogno che lo aveva tanto scosso né tantomeno al suo protagonista.  
Era stato quasi surreale, non tanto per la tematica omosessuale – non era la prima volta che capitava, nello specifico il Dottor Sexy era stato protagonista di parecchi sogni fraintendibili – quanto dalla presenza di Castiel.  
Forse quello voleva essere un campanello d’allarme del suo subconscio, qualcosa che voleva fargli capire che in realtà Castiel gli mancava più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere.  
«Allora?» domandò Sam, ripiegando con cura il giornale.  
Dean distolse lo sguardo dalla scollatura della cameriera che però non vedeva, non davvero. «Cosa?»  
«Castiel.»  
Un boccone di bacon gli rimase incastrato in gola, costringendolo a tossire rumorosamente mentre i pochi clienti della tavola calda si voltavano verso di lui. Bevve un lungo sorso di succo d’arancia e riuscì a sputacchiare un “come?” soffocato e stridulo.  
Sam aggrottò la fronte, perplesso. «Ti ho chiesto se hai notizie di Castiel.» ripeté accigliato.  
Dean annuì, ripetutamente, prima di rendersi conto che si trattava della risposta sbagliata. Quindi fece no con la testa. Si sentiva un perfetto idiota.  
«No. Silenzio stampa.» rispose. «Tu?»  
«Io cosa?»  
«Hai notizie di Castiel?» domandò di rimando, raddrizzandosi sulla sedia.  
Sam assottigliò le palpebre. «Che ti prende?»  
«Stavo quasi per morire soffocato nel caso non l’avessi notato.»  
L’altro scosse la testa, facendosi un po’ più vicino. Sam Winchester: il sospetto fatto uomo.  
«No, non è questo.» osservò. «Sei strano da quando abbiamo lasciato il motel.»  
«Strano? Assolutamente no.» obiettò, con un filo di voce. «Sarà una tua impressione.»  
Sam annuì, poco convinto, e infilzò riluttante le sue uova prima di spingere il piatto più lontano e facendo tintinnare la forchetta contro il piatto di ceramica. «Comunque no, non ho notizie di Castiel. Non sono io il suo preferito.»  
Dean sorrise di circostanza: se fosse stato davvero il preferito di Castiel, probabilmente quell’idiota si sarebbe fatto vedere. Almeno una volta.  
«Posso?» domandò, indicando il piatto di Sam.  
Il fratello scrollò le spalle. «Sei una fogna.»  
Dean non ribatté e finì la sua colazione. In realtà non aveva fame ma se mangiare di tutto poteva anche solo sviare i sospetti di Agent Samantha, lui di certo non si sarebbe tirato indietro.  
 

*°*°*

  
Quando Dean entrò nella camera che lui e Sam avevano prenotato per qualche notte a Sanford, nel Maine, tutto si sarebbe aspettato all’infuori di Castiel seduto sul suo letto, con la schiena curva e abbattuta da l’ennesima ricerca infruttuosa.  
«Guarda un po’ chi ha deciso di farsi vivo.» commentò, sebbene non volesse suonare così sprezzante.  
Castiel alzò lo sguardo e lo posò su di lui. «Ero vivo anche prima, Dean.» osservò, una nota di perplessità nella voce.  
«Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Io e Sam dobbiamo lavorare.» spiegò, e nulla riuscì a nascondere il fastidio nella sua voce. Okay, era contento di vederlo ma come al solito Castiel non aveva detto niente per spiegare la sua assenza. Nemmeno una parola.  
E Dean non riusciva più a giustificarlo con “ _è un angelo, non sa come ci si comporta_ ” perché, sul serio, non funzionava più.  
L’angelo strinse le labbra in un linea sottile, come se fosse combattuto e non sapesse cosa dire esattamente. «Io sto ancora cercando. Sono passato solo per dirti una cosa.»  
Il cacciatore raggiunse la scrivania e vi si poggiò, incrociando le braccia, in attesa. «Parla.»  
«Mi mancavi.»  
 _Mi mancavi._ Dean ripeté quelle due paroline nella sua testa, cercando di coglierne il significato. Aprì le labbra e le richiuse subito dopo, non ancora pronto a formulare una risposta.  
Nel frattempo Castiel si alzò in piedi e lo raggiunse con le mani abbandonate lungo i fianchi.  
Dean trattenne il fiato per quelle che parvero intere ere geologiche. «Cosa significa che ti mancavo?»  
Castiel si passò la lingua sulle labbra, accarezzando con lo sguardo ogni centimetro del corpo di Dean, indugiando troppo sul cavallo dei pantaloni.  
E sì, Dean ce l’aveva duro, come il marmo, senza sapere perché o quando fosse successo.  
E se le parole facevano fatica a venir fuori dalle sue labbra, ogni pensiero coerente si spense quando Castiel si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, guardandolo dal basso come a volergli chiedere il permesso.  
Dean non acconsentì ma non disse nemmeno no. In effetti, si limitò a tacere e guardare con curiosità Castiel slacciargli la fibbia della cintura e spingergli i jeans e l’intimo alle caviglie.  
«Mi mancavi. Dico davvero, Dean.»  
Castiel soffiò quella risposta sulla sua erezione tesa e arrossata, sussurrando, come se si trattasse di un segreto. E quando avvicinò le labbra, titubante, alla punta del suo uccello, sfiorandolo appena con la lingua, il cacciatore strinse tra le dita il ripiano della scrivania.  
Non ci volle più di una serie di lappate sperimentali per convincere l’angelo a farsi più _audace_ : aprì le labbra, caldo e arrendevole, e lasciò che l’erezione di Dean scivolasse lentamente tra di esse, sempre più a fondo, sempre più attento.  
Era tutto così delicato e sfocato che Dean dovette ricordare a se stesso di non essere affatto ubriaco: Castiel era lì, aveva detto che gli era mancato e adesso succhiava il suo uccello con poca grazia, quella di chi non era avvezzo a quel genere di cose.  
Nonostante tutto l’entusiasmo compensava l’inesperienza, si disse Dean mentalmente mentre inarcava la schiena e veniva con un urlo muto soffocato dalle sue labbra.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, leggermente accaldato e soddisfatto, puntò gli occhi sul soffitto.  
 _Diverso._  
Strizzò le palpebre, confuso, tastando con le dita le lenzuola sulle quali era sdraiato. _Sdraiato._ Quando lo aveva fatto? Era in piedi, poteva giurarci.  
Una testolina bionda si mosse sul suo inguine, una risatina femminile spezzò il silenzio: Dean la conosceva, più o meno. Si trattava di Janet, la centralinista del motel con la quale aveva flirtato per un po’ poche ore prima; poi l’aveva invitata in camera intimando a Sam di prendersi un’altra stanza…  
«Allora non sei morto!» squittì la ragazza, rotolando al suo fianco. «Per un momento ho pensato che ti fossi addormentato.»  
Dean non rispose: afferrò la sua roba, si vestì e lasciò la stanza senza dire una sola parola.  
Per un momento aveva pensato che Castiel fosse davvero tornato, ma non era vero.  
Per un momento aveva pensato che non fosse un sogno.  
Ma non era vero.  
 

*°*°*

  
Dean trascorse i due giorni successivi a lavorare e imbottirsi di ettolitri di caffè: non aveva bisogno di dormire. A diciannove anni aveva trascorso quattro giorni senza chiudere occhio quindi poteva ancora battere quel record. O almeno provarci.  
Sfogliò pigramente il libro che Sam gli aveva intimato di controllare mentre lui si occupava di parlare con i familiari e gli amici della vittima. Fino a qualche settimana prima non avrebbe mai rifiutato l’occasione di indossare il completo e andare in un college a parlare con le adorabili compagne di stanza di una ragazza morta, anzi avrebbe confinato suo fratello in una schifosissima biblioteca mentre lui si sarebbe dato alla pazza gioia con cheerleader mancate e nerd depresse.  
Ma adesso era diverso, se voleva evitare di addormentarsi e fare il punto della situazione doveva evitare quanti più sforzi possibili, concentrandosi esclusivamente su cose essenziali, come la caffeina.  
Sam rientrò nel tardo pomeriggio, con la cena tra le mani – due hamburger e bocconcini di pollo fritto per Dean e un’insalata e qualcosa che lui non riuscì ad identificare per se stesso – e l’espressione di chi non era arrivato a nessuna conclusione.  
«Trovato niente?» domandò Dean, scartando il suo hamburger _. Dio benedica il bacon!_  
Sam si sfilò la giacca e la sistemò con cura su una sedia. «Ho parlato con le amiche di Annie e hanno detto, testualmente, che si trattava di una ragazza dolce a cui tutti volevano bene.»  
«Tutti? Si tratta di una bella ragazza di un college, circondata da amiche e definita “dolce” dai suoi coetanei. Come è possibile che nessuno la odi?» domandò Dean, con la bocca piena.  
«Pare che abbia avuto dei contrasti con un’altra ragazza, Katy Mison, qualche anno fa.»  
«Di che genere?»  
Sam si strinse nelle spalle. «Sentimentale, credo. L’ex ragazzo di Annie era il ragazzo di questa seconda ragazza prima che, be’, cambiasse prospettiva.»  
«Un tradimento, uhm? Una strega, magari.» propose.  
«Non ho trovato sacchetti per le maledizioni da nessuna parte e poi… erano morsi quelli, li hai visti anche tu. Aveva la faccia ricoperta di morsi di qualcosa di piccolo, qualcosa che-» si interruppe Sam, scuotendo il capo. «Non credo sia una strega.»  
Dean aggrottò la fronte e si dondolò sulla sedia, pensieroso. «Scoperto qualcosa su Katy?»  
«Sì è trasferita qui da un paio d’anni con le due sorelle maggiori, studentessa modello, bella ragazza. Ho fatto due chiacchiere con lei e-»  
«Aspetta.» lo fermò Dean, scattando in piedi e afferrando uno dei libri accumulati sulla scrivania. «E se i morsi fossero quelli di serpi?»  
«Serpi?»  
«Tre sorelle vendicatrici che dilaniano i corpi delle loro vittime lasciando morsi di serpi sul viso…» tuonò, sicuro di aver fatto jackpot.  
Sam aggrottò la fronte. «Sì?»  
«Arpie!» Leggeva da ore e la caffeina aveva reso la sua mente piuttosto ricettiva.  
«Arpie?» domandò Sam, scettico.  
«Sì, nella mitologia sono donne bellissime con-» provò a spiegare, prima di essere brutalmente interrotto dal fratello.  
«Sì, so cosa sono. Credevo fossero una leggenda.»  
«Ti risulta che quello a cui diamo la caccia venga universalmente riconosciuto come reale? Chiama Bobby, fatti dire qualsiasi cosa che le riguardi. Voglio sapere come riconoscerle, come far loro del male, _vero male_ , e come ucciderle.»  
Sam inclinò il capo e incrociò le braccia, dando un’occhiata fugace al cimitero di bicchieri di caffè vuoti nel cestino dell’immondizia. «Dean, che ti prende?»  
«Niente. Sto benissimo. Andiamo?»  
«Dove?» domandò, preoccupato. «Dean quanti caffè hai bevuto? Si può sapere che problemi hai?»  
Okay, forse era un po’ iperattivo ma non doveva essere poi così male, no? Dean non capiva perché Sam doveva preoccuparsi tanto.  
Stava bene. Fintanto che non chiudeva occhio stava bene.  
«Sono concentrato, okay?» replicò, piccato.  
«No, non è solo questo. Non dormi da due giorni, non credere che non l’abbia notato.»  
Dean strinse le labbra e incrociò le braccia, guardando altrove, prima di sbuffare. «Non voglio dormire.» ammise.  
«Da quando gli incubi ti spaventano?»  
«Non sono incubi, anzi-» rise, trovando le punte delle proprie scarpe improvvisamente interessanti. «A volte non riesco a distinguere la realtà dal sogno. Quindi voglio restare sveglio e attivo fin quando riesco.»  
Sam annuì, non riuscendo però a nascondere l’ansia che tinse i suoi occhi per qualche istante. «Un crollo nervoso? Tutta la storia dell’Apocalisse…»  
«Sì, chiamiamola pure così.»  
Sognare di scoparsi il proprio migliore amico non sembrava esattamente uno dei sintomi di un crollo nervoso.  
«Sai, ho seguito un corso quando ero a Stanford e pare che ci siano cose che nei sogni non puoi fare. Potresti, che so, provare una di queste per capire se stai sognando o meno.» gli suggerì Sam. «Nei sogni, per esempio, se provi a vedere l’ora di un qualsiasi orologio ti darà orari diversi anche nel giro di pochi secondi. Oppure puoi provare a leggere, in genere nei sogni non è possibile.»  
Dean annuì. «Okay.» replicò, guardando l’ora sul display del cellulare per una manciata di volte. «Orario e lettura, capito.»  
Sam sorrise e prese il cellulare, componendo il numero di Bobby. «Ammesso che tu sappia leggere da sveglio.»  
«Puttana.»  
«Coglione.»  
 

*°*°*

  
Quando Dean risentì per l’ennesima volta la segreteria telefonica di Sam, ringhiò di frustrazione, lanciando il telefonino sul sedile del passeggero. “ _Ho tutto sotto controllo_ ” aveva detto. “ _Ci vediamo direttamente all’indirizzo_ ” aveva proposto.  
E adesso Dean non aveva la benché minima idea di cosa fosse successo, se suo fratello stesse bene o se quelle arpie lo avessero usato come appendiabiti.  
«Maledizione Sammy.» sussurrò, così piano che riuscì a stento a sentirsi.  
«Ciao, Dean.» lo salutò Castiel, apparendo dal nulla al suo fianco.  
Dean sterzò, evitando poi per un pelo un camion nella corsia opposta. Con il cuore che pompava sangue fin sopra le orecchie, il cacciatore gli rivolse un’occhiataccia, stringendo con più forza le mani sul volante.  
«Devi sempre apparire così, uhm? Non arriverò vivo alla maledetta apocalisse se rischi di mandarmi sotto un camion tutte le volte che vieni a trovarmi.» sbottò, controllando l’autoradio.  
Era spenta, quindi non poteva vedere alcun orario.  
Un po’ teso, aspettò che il respiro si regolarizzasse da sé. «Puoi rintracciare Sam?»  
Castiel si voltò verso di lui, aggrottando la fronte. «Vi ho marchiati. Nessun angelo può trovarvi, incluso me.»  
«Okay. Quindi non esiste nessun altro modo? Una leva da tirare in caso di emergenza? Qualcosa, Cas. _Qualsiasi cosa._ »  
Castiel rimase in silenzio per pochi secondi, poi aprì le labbra pronto a rispondere. Dean attese fino a quando con suo grande sconcerto non vide l’amico scoppiare a ridere come mai prima di quel momento. L’angelo si portò una mano allo stomaco e una sulle tempie, asciugandosi di tanto in tanto una lacrima.  
«Scusa. Dean, davvero scusa.» rispose, con la voce soffocata. «Mi era venuta in mente una battuta sulle leve e…»  
Dean inchiodò.  
Scese dall’auto rendendosi conto di trovarsi nel bel mezzo del nulla; a pochi metri un cartello stradale lo informava di qualcosa che non riuscì a cogliere.  
In realtà, non riuscì proprio a leggere.  
«Fantastico.» sbuffò, schiaffeggiandosi. «Andiamo, Dean. Svegliati.»  
Castiel uscì dall’auto e lo raggiunse. «Che stai facendo?»  
«Tu non sei reale. Niente di tutto questo lo è. Quindi puoi farmi la cortesia di andartene?» domandò mentre si pizzicava, inutilmente, un braccio.  
«Finalmente ci sei arrivato!» rispose Castiel, sollevato. Dean lo guardò sfilarsi il trench e stiracchiarsi. «Sinceramente non capisco come faccia il tuo amico a indossare una cosa simile e mantenere quella postura da gobbo di Notre Dame.» ammise. «Preferivo il completo di pelle.»  
«Non dovresti pensare di essere vero? Voglio dire… per te non dovrebbe _tutto questo_ essere vero?» chiese Dean, confuso, indicando ciò che li circondava.  
Castiel scrollò le spalle, arrampicandosi sull’Impala sino a sedersi sul tettuccio. Se quella fosse stata davvero la sua auto e non una copia onirica della sua testa, probabilmente non avrebbe accettato un affronto simile, in particolare da parte di Castiel.  
«No, direi di no.» fece Castiel, mentre lanciava via la giacca e si rimboccava le maniche della camicia. «Insomma, sono per un terzo te, per un terzo Castiel e per un terzo incantesimo. So di non essere reale. Se lo fossi sarebbe strano, non trovi?»  
«No, aspetta. Mi stai dicendo che sogno sempre Castiel per… _un incantesimo_?»  
Castiel strinse le labbra e inclinò il capo, così familiare. «Ho fatto un giretto nel tuo subconscio, Dean. E dire che mi eri sembrato vagamente intelligente.»  
Il cacciatore rise, incredulo. «Chi è stato? Qualche strega? Odio le streghe…»  
«Non lo so.» rispose Castiel, neutro. «Non è che abbia la possibilità di andarmene in giro ad indagare. Quello che so è che ogni volta che ti addormenti io devo… uhm… _provocarti_.»  
«Provocarmi?» chiese, con una nota di scetticismo nella voce.  
«Preferivi che usassi la parola “scoparti”?»  
Dean si passò stancamente una mano sulle tempie, avvilito. Una volta sveglio indagare sarebbe stata la prima cosa da fare.  
 _Un problema per volta._  
«Va bene, come faccio a svegliarmi?»  
«Non ne ho idea. Sei svenuto… eri a caccia con Sam e sei stato scagliato contro un muro. Non una novità, in effetti.» ridacchiò Castiel. «Immagino che tu debba aspettare che qualcuno ti rianimi. Vuoi fare qualcosa?» propose, languido. «Possiamo fare un mucchio di cose per ingannare l’attesa.»  
 _Dean?_  
Dean si guardò intorno: la voce di Sam rimbombava dappertutto.  
 _Dean?_  
«Dovresti andare.» lo incoraggiò Castiel.  
 _Dean!_  
Dean spalancò gli occhi, trovando suo fratello chino su di lui. Castiel, quello vero, rannicchiato al suo fianco. «Chi non muore si rivede.» borbottò, cercando di tornare in piedi.  
Castiel aggrottò la fronte. «È solo una ricerca, Dean. Questo non dovrebbe compromettere la sicurezza della mia vita.»

Il cacciatore sorrise. _Tutto come al solito._


	2. Seconda Parte

  
Dean e Sam lasciarono il Maine il giorno successivo e raggiunsero Cleveland dopo ben dieci estenuanti ore di viaggio.  
Erano stati inutili i tentativi di Sam di prendere il suo posto alla guida così, dopo una lunga lista di lamentele, si era semplicemente addormentato. Dean continuò a guidare, ignorando l’emicrania e la stanchezza che Castiel non era riuscito a guarire dopo l’attacco delle Arpie.  
Erano preoccupati per lui, specialmente Sam, ma Dean aveva deciso di rimandare qualsiasi conversazione al giorno dopo. Gli serviva tempo per… _pensare_.  
Di certo non poteva tenere per sé questa storia dell’incantesimo, ma non era nemmeno pronto a rivelare ogni piccolo dettaglio.  
Dean lasciò che fosse il fratello a parcheggiare l’auto appena fuori dal motel e prenotò due stanze separate, come non succedeva da tempo. Si sistemò nella propria e guardò il letto quasi con disgusto: non poteva dormire, non prima di aver risolto tutto quel casino.  
Doveva almeno cercare di capire con chi aveva a che fare. E poi, perché proprio Castiel? Insomma, se qualcuno voleva torturarlo poteva scegliere chiunque altro.  
Non Castiel.  
Dean ripensò ai propri sogni, confuso. Quello non era Castiel. Certo, era divertente, acuto e terribilmente eccitante ma non era affatto Castiel. Quindi che senso aveva?  
«Ciao, Dean.»  
Dean sussultò e protese le mani in avanti, come a volersi proteggere. Inspirò e gettò una veloce occhiata all’orologio. _Le 11:15_. Chiuse gli occhi e li riaprì, ripetendo la medesima azione. _Ancora le 11:15._ Sospirò, sollevato: era ancora sveglio.  
«Scusa Cas, ho bisogno di stare solo, per… uhm… riprendermi. Ti dispiace?»  
Castiel inclinò il capo e strizzò le palpebre. «Perché mi hai chiamato, allora?» domandò.  
Il cacciatore aggrottò la fronte. «Io non ti ho chiamato.»  
«Sì, lo hai fatto. Hai pregato.»  
«Cosa? Penso che tu abbia le antennine difettose. Io non ho affatto pregato.» replicò, piccato. Andiamo, addormentarsi senza accorgersene era un conto, ma pregare?  
«Hai pensato intensamente a me e ti sei interrogato su qualcosa. Questo equivale a pregare. E, inoltre, sono più propenso a sentire le tue preghiere rispetto a quelle di tutti gli altri.» ammise, chinando lo sguardo.  
«Perché sono speciale? Perché sono il tramite del Paradiso e tutte quelle stronzate lì?»  
Castiel scosse il capo. «No, Dean. Sei speciale _per me_.»  
«Wow, tigre. Offrimi almeno una cena prima di confessarmi il tuo amore.» lo canzonò. Dean non voleva reagire così aspramente ma con tutta quella storia dell’incantesimo, delle notti passate in bianco e dell’assenza prolungata dell’amico non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi stanco e abbattuto.  
Era come se non riuscisse a risolvere più alcun problema.  
«Non intendevo questo, Dean. Sai che non intendevo questo.» replicò l’angelo, il tono gelido che di tanto in tanto saltava fuori per ricordare al cacciatore che non era altro che un uomo come tutti gli altri. Nulla di più.  
«No, non intendevi questo.» ripeté Dean, massaggiandosi le tempie. Sembrava che la testa volesse esplodergli. «Scusami, io- sono stanco Cas. Non ho pregato, non ho chiesto una consulenza angelica quindi… puoi andare. Torna pure a svolazzare tra le nuvole e facci sapere se ci sono novità.»  
Castiel annuì, solenne, ma non si mosse. Dean si domandò se non volesse dirgli qualcos’altro, ma alla fine l’angelo non aggiunse altro se non un «se avessi bisogno di aiuto non esitare a chiedere» prima di sparire, non dando nemmeno il tempo a Dean di replicare.  
   
Dean fu grato come mai in vita propria quando Sam entrò nella sua camera con un triplo caffè e la colazione completa. Con un po’ di autocontrollo e una notte di film scadenti in televisione, il cacciatore era riuscito a non crollare. Certo, restare il posizione eretta su una sedia scomodissima aveva aiutato.  
«Dean, mi dispiace dirtelo ma… fai proprio schifo.» commentò Sam mentre porgeva all’alto il bicchiere di caffè. Dean gli credette sulla parola: non aveva alcuna intenzione di accertarsene di persona di fronte allo specchio del bagno. Riusciva già ad avvertire fisicamente le occhiaie, meglio non indagare oltre.  
«Hai trovato un nuovo caso?» domandò sbadigliando. Se non voleva impazzire, doveva lavorare.  
«Sì. Tu.»  
«No.»  
«Dobbiamo capire cosa ti sta succedendo e con te in queste condizioni non riusciamo a lavorare. Non puoi nemmeno continuare ad ignorare impulsi naturali come quelli del sonno. Non è normale, Dean.»  
Dean rise. «Se Michael ci tiene così tanto a questo corpo da urlo dovrà intervenire.» osservò.  
«Oppure ti costringerà con l’inganno a dire di sì e sarai troppo stanco per accorgertene.» ribatté il minore. Dean odiava ammetterlo, ma aveva ragione.  
Ma non era colpa sua se l’incantesimo era una delle cose più imbarazzanti che gli fossero mai accadute e non aveva alcuna intenzione di rivelarne i dettagli. Non a Sam, in particolare.  
«Posso ancora resistere. Dammi qualche altro giorno e riuscirò a venirne a capo.»  
Il cacciatore scartò il proprio hamburger tiepido e diede un morso, aspettandosi la prima ramanzina della giornata. Ma quando Sam non replicò, Dean posò lo sguardo su di lui.  
Era immobile.  
Non imbambolato, silenzioso, assente. _Immobile_. Al punto di non respirare.  
«Io ci ho provato.» osservò Castiel alle sue spalle. L’angelo schioccò le dita e Sam sparì. «Non accetti l’aiuto di nessuno, non è vero?» aggiunse, sfilandogli l’hamburger dalle dita e sedendosi dove appena pochi attimi prima c’era Sam.  
Dean serrò le palpebre. «Vuoi scherzare…»  
«Sei caduto sul pavimento.» lo infornò l’altro, masticando rumorosamente. «Non te ne sei nemmeno accorto.»  
Il cacciatore si pizzicò il braccio ma quando non accadde nulla prese a schiaffeggiarsi il viso, strappando una risata all’altro. «Non è così che funziona, dolcezza.»  
«Smettila!» ringhiò Dean, al limite dell’esasperazione. «Non sono la tua “dolcezza”, il tuo “tesoro” o il tuo “campione”. Se devi essere Castiel, _comportati_ da Castiel.»  
Castiel corrugò la fronte. «Credevo che avessimo superato quella fase.» osservò, mentre lentamente scivolava alle sue spalle.  
Dean si irrigidì e fece per alzarsi ma l’angelo lo trattenne, posando le mani sulle sue spalle. «Rilassati.» gli intimò. «Sei così teso.» aggiunse, mentre iniziava a massaggiarlo.  
«Sembra l’inizio di un porno.» sbottò il cacciatore, ma non fu abbastanza convincente da allontanarlo. Poteva anche essere un sogno ma si sentiva ugualmente a pezzi e un massaggio gratis non era qualcosa di cui lamentarsi.  
«Non farò nulla che possa compromettere la tua virtù se non lo vuoi.» replicò Castiel, sarcastico. «Voglio solo dare una mano.»  
«Come, esattamente? Fottendomi il cervello? Perché, per la cronaca, è quello che stai facendo.»  
«Sono nella tua testa, Dean. Se permetti quello che faccio è _spirito di sopravvivenza_. Se non dormi e lasci che il tuo cervello vada a puttane, io sparisco.»  
Dean sorrise, sollevato. «È questa la soluzione per mandarti al diavolo?» domandò speranzoso.  
Castiel, piccato, strinse forte le dita attorno alla sua spalla destra, facendolo gemere infastidito. «Io non voglio andarmene. Voglio solo che tu stia bene.»  
«Perché?»  
«Perché sono fatto per due terzi di persone che tengono a te. Se la matematica non è un’opinione direi che tengo alla tua incolumità.»  
Dean strinse le labbra in una linea sottile, pensieroso. L’idea che la sua testa volesse impedirgli di essere vulnerabile non era poi così assurda e dopotutto dubitava che Castiel avrebbe potuto fargli del male. Se avesse voluto, lo avrebbe già fatto.  
Ma non poteva fidarsi del tutto perché si trattava comunque di un incantesimo, qualcosa di cui lui non aveva idea.  
«Non posso far finta di niente, Cas.» replicò stancamente. «Non posso lasciarti scorrazzare nella mia testa come se nulla fosse. Devo capire cosa sta succedendo.»  
«Sono d’accordo, ma questo non significa che puoi comportarti da cazzone avariato e pretendere di non chiudere occhio solo perché hai paura di vedermi!»  
Dean si voltò verso di lui, guardandolo dal basso. «Io non ho paura di vederti…»  
«E allora dimostralo! Non… _non respingermi._ » lo supplicò mentre portava una mano sulla sua guancia, con una dolcezza che fece accartocciare lo stomaco del cacciatore come carta stagnola. «Non farò niente che tu non voglia. Quando ti addormenterai dovrai solo parlarmi, passare del tempo con me. Non ti chiedo altro.» aggiunse.  
Dean chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, beandosi del tocco delicato dell’altro. _Che gran casino._  
«Non farai niente di equivoco o scorretto?»  
«Lo giuro.»  
«E mi lascerai indagare su questa pagliacciata senza tentare di uccidermi?» domandò, giusto per sicurezza.  
Castiel ridacchiò, poggiando il mento sulla sua testa. «A volte mi domando se tu sia tonto di natura o meno, Dean Winchester.»  
«Faccio del mio meglio.» ribatté, mentre una luce fastidiosa iniziava a fare capolino dalle finestre, riempiendo poco a poco la stanza. «Mi sto svegliando, non è vero?»  
Castiel annuì. «Sì, Dean.»  
«Ci vediamo, allora.» disse e la stanza attorno a sé inizio a sparire, così come il viso di Castiel.  
«Mi trovi qui.» mormorò l’altro, e quella fu l’ultima cosa che Dean sentì prima di riaprire gli occhi e trovarsi con il viso sul pavimento e Sam che, dall’alto, armeggiava con il cellulare.  
«Che diavolo fai?» domandò, con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno.  
«Foto. Per Bobby. Vorrà sapere come ce la caviamo.» rispose il minore. «Fai un bel sorriso…»  
«Fottiti.»  
 

*°*°*

  
I giorni passarono in fretta e Dean recuperò mano a mano le forze. Non era stato facile sfuggire alle domande di Sam, specialmente quando il fratello aveva ben pensato di riferire la situazione a Bobby: un fratellino preoccupato e invasivo non era nulla in confronto a un bastardo ubriacone e paranoico.  
«Sentite, è stato un crollo nervoso, okay? Sono riposato e fresco come una rosa.» spiegò il cacciatore per l’ennesima volta, con gli occhi chiusi sul divano di Bobby. _Sembra di avere a che fare con due pessimi strizzacervelli._ «Rilassatevi.»  
«Crollo nervoso, dici? Allora non c’entra affatto un certo incantesimo?» domandò Sam, allusivo.  
Dean scattò con il busto in avanti, mettendosi a sedere. «Scusami?»  
«Non mentire, ragazzo. Ti abbiamo sentito parlare nel sonno stanotte.» lo ammonì Bobby e Dean avvampò.  
Il cacciatore si schiarì la voce, cercando di essere il più convincente possibile. «E cosa… uhm… cosa avete sentito di preciso?»  
Sam spalancò gli occhi e lo indicò con l’indice. «Allora è vero!»  
«È vero _cosa_?»  
«Non hai detto molto ma stavi parlando con qualcuno di un incantesimo. Perché non me ne hai parlato?»  
Dean fece spallucce. «Abbiamo altro a cui pensare.» mentì. In parte era vero ma nelle ultime settimane non era stato poi più così sicuro di volersi liberare di quell’incantesimo. Il Castiel nella sua testa era… _piacevole_. Non gli dispiaceva parlargli, raccontagli le sue giornate davanti a una birra e allontanare così il pensiero dell’Apocalisse. Finalmente quando chiudeva gli occhi non aveva più a che fare con gli incubi dell’inferno o altre stronzate che riuscivano solo ad incasinargli il cervello.  
Per la prima volta dopo anni, quando Dean Winchester chiudeva gli occhi, _riposava_.  
«Se qualcuno ti ha lanciato un incantesimo direi che è abbastanza importante, Apocalisse o meno.» osservò Bobby, incrociando le braccia. «Cosa sappiamo?»  
Dean sbuffò, infastidito. «Niente di particolare.»  
«Oh, Dean… andiamo!»  
«So solo che è un incantesimo. Tutto qui.»  
Bobby aggrottò la fronte, in attesa. «Sì. E poi? Lo stai vivendo, Dean. In cosa consiste?»  
 _Ho un Castiel mentale che cerca di scoparmi non appena chiudo gli occhi._  
«Sono lucido e per questo non capisco se sono sveglio o meno. O almeno, questo accadeva prima. Ora so perfettamente distinguere il sogno dalla realtà, quindi credo che Dean Winchester, il caso umano, non rientri nella nostra top ten delle cose di cui indigare.»  
«Hai idea di chi possa averti maledetto?» chiese Sam mentre lo affiancava.  
Dean trovava tutte quelle attenzioni soffocanti.  
«No. Non ne ho la minima idea. Credo che l’artefice voglia mantenere l’anonimato.»  
«Ha senso. Se non sappiamo con chi o cosa abbiamo a che fare sarà più difficile intervenire.» fece Bobby, grattandosi una guancia. «Posso cercare qualcosa nei libri ma non prometto nulla. Forse per questa storia ci servirà una testa in più.»  
Dean socchiuse le palpebre, perplesso. «Di chi? Di Sandman?»  
«Castiel.»  
«No.» sbottò, allarmato. «Lui no.»  
«Può aiutarci, Dean.» tentò di convincerlo Sam, ma quella non era un’opzione. Se Castiel avesse dato un’occhiata nella sua testa, Dean non avrebbe potuto inventarsi alcuna scusa. Come avrebbe potuto spiegarlo? Come avrebbe avuto il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia? No. Era fuori discussione.  
«È impegnato, okay? E non ho intenzione di chiamarlo. Si fa vivo solo quando c’è un problema, solo quando _io_ ho un problema. Non sono una fottuta damigella in difficoltà.»  
«È nostro amico.» osservò Bobby. «Credi di dover fare qualcosa di più che chiedere?»  
Dean scosse il capo. «Ho detto di no. Mia la testa, mio il problema, mia la soluzione. Volete che indaghi sull’Houdini che cerca di incasinarmi la testa? Bene. Ma tenete Castiel fuori da questa storia.» ordinò, irremovibile. «Sono stato chiaro?»  
Bobby alzò le mani, in segno di resa. «Come vuoi. Va tutto bene tra voi? Sembrate due ex che non vogliono più rivedersi per spartirsi i CD di Whitney Houston.»  
«Va tutto bene. Lui ha da fare. Noi abbiamo da fare.» replicò secco, afferrando il primo di una lunga pila di libri.  
 

*°*°*

  
Dean sorrise alla vista del ristorante italiano in cui, da ragazzo, aveva passato una delle serate più rilassanti e appaganti della propria vita. _Dio, pensavo di averlo dimenticato._  
«Ottima scelta.» commentò, incrociando le braccia, mentre Castiel lo affiancava indicando l’insegna “Da Alfredo”.  
«Ho avuto il tempo di fare una piccola ricerca nei tuoi ricordi migliori.» spiegò l’altro. «Tuo padre non ti lasciava un attimo, non è così?»  
«Ero io a non lasciarlo un attimo.» lo corresse il cacciatore. «Non mi andava di lasciarlo, non dopo tutto il casino con Sam ma… la settimana di libertà in Ohio è stata magnifica.» aggiunse, scivolando dentro il locale desolatamente vuoto.  
Dean lanciò un’occhiata a Castiel. «Non lo ricordavo così deserto.» osservò.  
Castiel rise, liberandosi dell’impermeabile e adagiandolo su una sedia. «È una serata speciale, quindi ho prenotato. È tutto per noi: un locale intero senza l’impiccio dell’attesa.» spiegò, indicando il piatto di Dean che già vantava una pizza alla diavola fumante.  
«Divertente.» ridacchiò mentre coglieva la sottile ironia.  
Castiel si portò una patatina fritta alle labbra, gemendo soddisfatto. «Sono così _buone._ »  
«Lo so.»  
«Sai, Matrix non mi dispiace poi tanto anche se, lo ammetto, mi piacerebbe provare alcune cose fuori da qui.» ammise.  
Dean vide qualcosa nei suoi occhi, qualcosa a metà tra il desiderio e la frustrazione, ma durò solo una manciata di secondi. Castiel cambiò argomento porgendogli una bottiglia di birra.  
«Come è andata la tua giornata?»  
«Lo sai già, perché chiederlo?»  
«Per farti parlare.»  
Il cacciatore scrollò le spalle e giocherellò con la forchetta. «Sam e Bobby hanno scoperto dell’incantesimo e hanno proposto di chiamare Castiel. Quello vero.»  
Castiel annuì. «E tu hai rifiutato.»  
«Non potevo chiamarlo. Come avrei potuto spiegare questa- _questa cosa_?» domandò, indicando malamente l’altro.  
« _Questa cosa_? Cosa credi che penserebbe? Che forse ti piace passare del tempo con lui? Oh sì, sconvolgente. Da non credere.» replicò l’angelo, piccato.  
«Non è questo. Lui non è come te, è… diverso.»  
«Certo, io ho in più la tua componente cazzona. Ma lui non si merita questa freddezza, questo disinteresse e le tue uscite da diva melodrammatica.»  
Dean aprì le labbra, stupito. «Lui… _tu_ , tu non ti fai mai vedere. Arrivi solo quando c’è bisogno o quando la situazione lo richiede o quando sono nei guai.»  
«Be’ _prego._ Ti sembra poco?»  
«Sì.» sbottò. «Sì, è dannatamente poco. Non passi mai senza secondi fini, mai. E tu lo sai.»  
«E cosa vorresti, di grazia? Una birra in un pub dopo la caccia, un film al cinema, un… un appuntamento? Dean, tu _vuoi_ un appuntamento da Castiel.» realizzò l’angelo, spalancando le palpebre. «Vuoi questo. Vuoi che ti porti nel ristorante italiano che ti piaceva da ragazzino.»  
«Stronzate!» replicò Dean, preso in contropiede.  
Non voleva un appuntamento. Voleva solo che Castiel si facesse vivo una volta ogni tanto senza che ci fosse di mezzo l’Apocalisse, Dio o un qualsiasi altro problema. Tutto qui.  
«Se ci tieni così tanto perché non lo chiami e basta?»  
«Lui sparisce per settimane e sono io quello che deve chiamarlo? Se è vero che sei in parte me dovresti capire che è da idioti.»  
«Lo sai rifacendo.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Ti stai comportando da diva melodrammatica. Cristo Santo, Dean! Hai più problemi di quanto credessi.»  
 _Dean?_  
Dean si voltò, cercando l’origine della voce. Intercettò la voce di Sam nel jukebox, in mezzo alle note di una canzone che non conosceva.  
«Andiamo Sam, non ora.» si lamentò, osservando la pizza dissolversi nell’aria.  
«Forse è meglio se ti svegli e ci pensi su. Farai meglio a riflettere o il nostro prossimo incontro non sarà così piacevole, te lo garantisco.» tuonò la voce di Castiel nella sua testa e quando Dean si svegliò pensò che sarebbe stato meglio accontentarlo.  
Non aveva alcuna intenzione di fare un giro tra i ricordi dell’inferno, grazie tante.  
Il cacciatore si stropicciò gli occhi prima di cercare di focalizzare il viso di Sam, chino su di lui. Bobby, poco lontano e con una birra tra le mani, lo osservò ghignando. «Hai fatto sogni d’oro?» domandò, ironico, mentre si avvicinava con un’espressione stampata in viso che Dean non riuscì a decifrare.  
Il ragazzo si alzò in piedi e raggiunse la cucina, alla ricerca di qualcosa da bere: aveva la bocca arida come il deserto. «Non proprio. Quanto avrò dormito, dieci minuti? Non mangio neanche un hamburger in dieci minuti…»  
«Facciamo più quattro ore.» replicò Sam, incrociando le braccia. «Abbiamo una buona e una cattiva notizia.»  
Dean bevve un lungo sorso di birra prima di far cenno al fratello di continuare.  
«La cattiva notizia è che non abbiamo trovato nulla nei libri.» disse. «La buona è che c’è qualcuno che può aiutarti.» aggiunse poco dopo, indicando qualcuno alle sue spalle.  
Dean, confuso, si voltò lentamente e non appena notò il viso di Castiel a pochi centimetri dal proprio, si rovesciò gran parte della birra sulla maglia. _Fantastico._  
«Ciao, Dean.» lo salutò l’angelo, solenne come al solito, invandendo gran parte del suo spazio personale ma, paradossalmente, la cosa non lo infastidì. La vicinanza al Cas della sua testa era stata… _terapeutica._  
«Abbiamo due idee diverse di “buona notizia”» sbottò il cacciatore, ignorando la perplessità sul viso dell’angelo.  
Bobby sospirò. «Dean…»  
«No! Non dovevate chiamarlo, non dovevate. Io… non ho bisogno del suo aiuto.» ringhiò mentre Sam lo costringeva a non muoversi trattenendolo per il braccio. «Sam, no! Chi di voi l’ha chiamato?»  
Dean non sapeva perché si stesse comportando in quel modo né perché stesse parlando di Castiel come se non ci fosse: l’angelo poteva essere anche socialmente inadatto ma non era di certo stupido.  
Sam stirò le labbra in una linea sottile prima mollare la presa. «Non siamo stati noi. Sei stato tu.»  
«Lo hai chiamato mentre dormivi.» aggiunse Bobby nel tentativo di stemperare la tensione.  
Castiel fece un passo avanti. «Mi hanno comunicato le tue condizioni, Dean. Posso aiutarti. Permettimi di aiutarti.»  
Dean, accerchiato dalle tre persone a cui teneva di più al mondo, sorrise. «Sembra un intervento per il mio alcolismo e lo escludo perché siamo al verde e non posso permettermi di avere un vero problema con l’alcol.»  
Il cacciatore attese una risposta che non arrivò… e continuò a non arrivare.  
Insospettito si avvicinò a Bobby, schioccando le dita di fronte al suo viso, ma l’altro sembrava non vederlo. In realtà sembrava non vedere un bel niente!  
«Andiamo Cas, pensavo che avessimo finito con questi giochetti.» borbottò, aspettando che Castiel scoppiasse a ridere o iniziasse, come al solito, a prenderlo in giro. Ma quando anche l’angelo non si mosse cominciando ad apparire più come una statua di sale che altro, Dean si preoccupò.  
Forse stava impazzendo.  
Anzi no; stava definitivamente impazzendo, non c’erano dubbi.  
Si avvicinò a Castiel e gli toccò la guancia con l’indice, giusto per essere sicuro che non fingesse. E no, non fingeva.  
O se fingeva, lo stava facendo fin troppo bene.  
«Non è morto se è quello che stai pensando.»  
Dean si voltò, anche se non aveva bisogno di vedere quella faccia da schiaffi per capire di chi si trattasse.  
Odiava gli angeli. Li odiava tutti.  
«Che cosa hai fatto, Gabriel?» ringhiò, muovendosi verso di lui e accompagnando il movimento con un pugno che come previsto colpì il vuoto.  
L’arcangelo si manifestò nuovamente un po’ più lontano, ridacchiando. «Dove sono finite le buone maniere?» domandò, fingendosi offeso.  
«Prova ad avvicinarti e te le faccio vedere io le buone maniere.»  
Gabriel aggrottò la fronte. «Non mi mostrerai i tuoi pugni, vero Dean-o? Sa tanto di film degli anni ’80. Un po’ come il tuo outfit da duro e l’espressione arcigna.» lo prese in giro.  
Dean lo ignorò. «Che cosa hai fatto? Perché non si muovono?»  
«Perché sono un arcangelo.» ribatté, come se fosse ovvio. «E arcangelo batte angelo, scimmia senza peli e meccanico ubriacone. È un gioco, Dean. E l’arcangelo vince sempre.»  
«Un _gioco_? Ti sembra un gioco?» domandò, esasperato. «Scusami, non sono proprio in vena dei tuoi giochetti, dei tuoi trucchi e delle tue stronzate.»  
«Ah no? Ci sei dentro.»  
«Sì. Quindi puoi anche andartene.»  
Gabriel sorrise e Dean capì che non era tutto. «Non hai ancora capito? _Ci sei dentro._ Terribilmente, aggiungerei.»  
Dean ci mise qualche istante per metabolizzare quelle parole. _Che figlio di puttana._  
«Sei stato tu? Tutta questa cosa dei sogni, di Cas… è stata una tua idea?»  
L’arcangelo sorrise, dondolandosi sul posto. «Devi ammetterlo, è geniale.»  
«È una follia! Non hai nessun diritto di incasinarmi la testa, piccolo insignificante cazzone-»  
«Sì sì.» lo mise a tacere l’altro. «Risparmiami la manfrina. Sembri stanco, Dean. Dovresti fare un pisolino. Dicono che faccia bene alla pelle.» aggiunse, canzonandolo.  
E se Dean avesse potuto prendere a schiaffi quella testa fatta di stronzate e dolciumi scadenti lo avrebbe fatto, ma Gabriel – come tutti gli angeli di sua conoscenza – aveva quella pessima abitudine di sparire nel bel mezzo di una conversazione, lasciandolo come un perfetto idiota.  
Bobby riprese a muoversi, come se non fosse accaduto nulla. «Sei un cocciuto figlio di puttana, lo sai? Se non distingui la realtà dai sogni non puoi cacciare, non puoi uscire di casa, sei praticamente inutile!» sbottò il vecchio cacciatore.  
Dean sentì gli insulti scivolargli addosso. In fin dei conti sapeva da dove cominciare a cercare.  
«E se vi dicessi che so esattamente chi è il cazzone mi ha ridotto in questo stato?»  
Sam spalancò le palpebre, sorpreso. «Chi?»  
«Beh, vediamo… è un coglione, non riusciamo ad ucciderlo e un paio di ali in più del Colombo qui presente.»  
«Gabriel?»  
« _Bingo._ »  
Sam alzò le mani in aria, tentando di capire al meglio. «No, aspetta. Perché Gabriel avrebbe dovuto farti una cosa del genere?»  
«Perché è Gabriel!» mentì Dean. «Perché se uccidermi un centinaio di volte è stato divertente, forse farmi uscire fuori di testa deve esserlo di più. Non lo so, Sammy.»  
Bobby rimase ad ascoltare con attenzione, poi si limitò a sospirare. «Almeno abbiamo una pista. Cas, tu credi di poter fare qualcosa?»  
«No!» sbottò Dean. «Lui deve rimanerne fuori. Siamo perfettamente in grado di cavarcela da soli, grazie tante.» aggiunse, voltandogli le spalle.  
Non aveva visto l’espressione di Castiel, ma dal suo silenzio era chiaro come il sole che non l’avesse presa bene. Così quando Dean sentì il familiare fruscio di ali che annunciava la sua partenza non poté fare a meno di sentirsi un po’ in colpa.  
«Fammi capire una cosa, Dean. Siamo in guerra, rischiamo di perdere il nostro soldato migliore e ti fai scrupoli a chiedere aiuto a chi ne sa più di noi?» domandò Bobby, esasperato.  
Dean lo ignorò. «Cas ha già da fare. Qui ce ne occupiamo noi.»  
 

*°*°*

  
Dean si passò una mano sulle labbra, cercando mentalmente una via d’uscita, una qualsiasi, ma era certo che Castiel non lo avrebbe lasciato andare.  
 _Sei la nostra unica speranza_ , aveva detto.  
Be’, si fotta la speranza, tanto lui non ne aveva più già da un bel po’ di tempo, ormai.  
«Mi stai chiedendo di aprire quella porta ed entrare in quella stanza, non ti piacerà la persona che ne uscirà.» lo avvertì, e quelle parole suonarono come se le avesse già sentite, come se non fosse altro che una battuta di un copione che stava recitando.  
 _Bizzarro._  
Castiel annuì e chinò il capo. Dean avrebbe detto che quelle rughe d’espressione e gli occhi dischiusi potessero essere associati a qualcosa di molto simile al dispiacere, ma non ne era certo. Castiel era un angelo, dopotutto. Una macchia di beige in mezzo a un esercito di soldati tutti uguali… perché avrebbe dovuto fare la minima differenza?  
L’angelo posò una mano sulla sua, accompagnandola lentamente lungo un fianco. «Per quello che vale, farei di tutto pur di non fartelo fare.» rispose. Tuttavia, contro le sue aspettative, Dean si sentì trascinare via, lontano dalla stanza in cui Alastair era tenuto prigioniero.  
«Lo avrebbe fatto davvero, sai?» continuò Castiel. «Se avesse potuto, non ti avrebbe permesso di farlo.»  
E Dean ricordò.  
Non era tranquillo perché Castiel gli aveva impedito di torturare il demone, no.  
Era tranquillo perché era già successo e Alastair era morto. Non poteva temere qualcosa che non esisteva più.  
«Quando mi sono addormentato?» domandò, confuso.  
«Non lo so. Sei tornato prima di quanto immaginassi.» ammise l’altro, confuso.  
Dean lo osservò con la coda dell’occhio e sorrise, reazione che non passò affatto inosservata.  
«Cosa c’è, Dean?»  
«Niente, è solo che… mi piacevano quei capelli da “ _sono un guerriero di Dio quindi sono un duro_ ”.» ridacchiò. «Quindi quando hai detto che il nostro incontro non sarebbe stato piacevole ti riferivi a questo? Mi dispiace Cas, ho ricordi peggiori.»  
«Come l’Inferno? Lo so, l’ho visto. Sarebbe stato logico utilizzare qualcosa estrapolato da quei quarant’anni ma ho preferito questo ricordo in particolare.» replicò, con il tono e la sicurezza del vero Castiel.  
«Perché?»  
«Perché voglio che tu comprenda. Voglio che tu capisca perché Castiel è diverso dagli altri.» mormorò, come se la cosa gli costasse non poca fatica.  
Dean aveva come l’impressione che, di tanto in tanto, il Castiel dei suoi sogni soffrisse all’idea di parteggiare per Cas – il suo Cas, quello reale -, come se si trattasse di una partita di baseball con qualcuno che non solo non aveva intenzione di barare ma neanche di provare a vincere.  
«So che Castiel è diverso.» obiettò il cacciatore.  
Castiel annuì. «Ma ti sei mai chiesto perché?»  
Dean fece per rispondere ma si bloccò, in bilico tra un pensiero e l’altro. Aprì le labbra e le richiuse.  
E allora l’angelo sorrise. «Come immaginavo.»  
«Beh, non è un cazzone come gli altri, prima di tutto.» arrancò l’altro. Gli sembrava di essere tornato a scuola. «Ragiona con la sua testa.»  
Castiel, colpito da quell’affermazione, incrociò le braccia, curioso. «Ne sei certo?» gli domandò.  
«Sì. Insomma, si è ribellato, non vuole l’Apocalisse e non… andiamo, è lì fuori a cercare Dio! Lui non è… non è come gli altri!» aggiunse, incerto.  
Calò il silenzio mentre sul volto di Castiel Dean lesse parole non dette e verità taciute, perché alla fine di questo si trattava quando si aveva a che fare con Castiel: non era mai tutto. C’era sempre qualcosa che sfuggiva, minima, impercettibile ma sì, c’era.  
«E se non dovesse trovare Dio? Cosa pensi che farà? A chi pensi che cercherà aiuto?»  
Dean conosceva già la risposta. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. «Lo aiuterò sempre se ne avrà bisogno.»  
«Lo so.» replicò Castiel, chinando lo sguardo. «Per questo devi capire. Se non troverà Dio, allora troverà te e ti dimostrerà ancora una volta di essere l’unico angelo capace di paragonare suo padre a un umano e per questo Dean, _per questo_ , dovresti mostrargli un po’ più di rispetto.»  
«Adesso ricicli le battute?» domandò Dean, ridacchiando.  
Castiel scrollò le spalle. «Pensa solo a non fare stronzate!» lo avvertì, mentre la luce familiare si faceva strada in quel particolare ricordo e i contorni dell’angelo iniziavano a sfumare.  
Quando Dean aprì gli occhi notò di essersi appisolato su uno dei libri di Bobby perché, come diceva lui, _se non vuoi l’aiuto divino allora continueremo ad indagare a modo nostro_. Si passò una mano sul viso e guardò l’ora, realizzando che tutte quelle dormite sconnesse e interrotte non avevano fatto altro che stravolgere le sue già quasi inesistenti abitudini.  
Si schiarì la voce e mormorò qualcosa, attento a non farsi sentire né da Sam né da Bobby, entrambi addormentati sul divano.

«Ehi Cas, avrei bisogno di parlarti. So che sei impegnato, ma… dammi solo dieci minuti. Ti aspetto nella rimessa. Non- non fare casino, okay?»


End file.
